Men In Drag
by LazyRaccoon
Summary: when Poland is bored, then you better run for the hills. Once he catches you, then you will find yourself a model


Men in drag

Summary: when Poland is bored, then you better run for the hills. Once he catches you, then you will find yourself a model.

Rating: k? T? idk man…. I guess T?…. or more K…

Warning for this chapter: Fluff, Crossdressing men, gay fluff, kissing

Disclaimer:NOT .MINE.

No like, no read

Chapter 1: First Victim: Latvia

Bored, an evil word. One that Poland hated. Lithuania was out shopping with Estonia and almost noone wanted to talk to him(( he had no idea why. He had interesting stories of his ponies and how his house was like awesome~ )). If he didn't find anything to do soon he was going to go crazy!

Then, as if an answer to his cry, there was a knock on the door. Excited to see who it was Poland ran(pranced) to the door. Once there he opened the door quickly.

" Like Hello~" Said the now hyper Polish man. At his doorstep was none other then Latvia. Poland was surprised to see him at his house, most of the time Latvia never visited Poland unless he was with Lithuania.

" Lat? What are you doing here? You, like, need anything?"

" Oh s-sorry, L-Lithuania w-wanted me to c-come over to c-check on you," stuttered the poor Latvian. Even after leaving the Soviet Union home and actually getting along with the now tamed Russian, he still stuttered. Maybe it became a habit?

" Thanks Lat~ Come on in, We can, like. talk~"

" W-well I don't want to intrude-"

" No I insist~~" Poland dragged the poor Latvian into his home and made him sit on the bright pink couch. " So how have you been? Its seems, like, Forever sense I saw you~"

" I-it has been a long time.. Well I-I have been busy with m-my boss a-and getting ready for Fall. B-been talking to Russia-"

" Really? Like, Why?"

" W-well … I don't know. W-we talk about a lot of things. H-he said h-he was sorry about the way h-he treated us d-during the S-soviet U-union. H-he changed a lot… "

" Sounds like you admire him~"

" N-no! ..W-well im surprised h-he said sorry.. B-but he's been acting..weird"

"Weird?"

" Y-yeah," Latvia blushes a little," H-he has been… G-giving me gifts a-and taking me out for d-dinner. H-he even brings m-me flowers for some reason.. He always asking if I like someone W-which I don't. "

" Sounds like he's courting you~"

" T-that can't be it!" Latvia turned red " H-he doesn't like me. W-why would he?"

" Well~ You are cute~ Ummm…. Do you have a date today?~"

" N-not a date! A-and h-he did make plans for dinner tonight. W-why?"

Poland smirked, " Because I have an idea of what you can wear~~"

" U-um-"

" Great!" Dragging the Latvia up the stairs, laughing all the way" We'll make it so he can't even take his eyes off you~~~"

" W-what!"

-later that night-

" P-Poland I don't think t-this is a g-g-good idea"

" Don't worry~ and don't forget, we're in public. Im Felix~"

" F-Felix, I-I feel weird. C-cant I just-"

" Nope~ you're wearing it~ You look great Rai~ Oh! I see him~ Like have fun~~" The polish man ran off.

" W-wait!-"

" R-raivis?"

Swallowing nervously Raivis ((Aka Latvia)) turned around.

Poland had a little too much fun with making Latvia's dress. It was a simple white sun dress ,with spaghetti straps on it, that came to his knees with sunflowers on it. It had a yellow cloth like belt that made it seem he had a little curve ( but in Poland's defense he always had that curve) that was tied in a bow. For his shoes he wore yellow slip-ons that was the same color as the belt. To top it off, Poland put some natural looking make-up on him and a little beret that had a sunflower on it into his hair.

Latvia thought he looked silly.

Russia would disagree.

" What is this all about?" Exclaimed the Russian.

" W-well P-Poland wanted me to try o-on o-one of his d-dresses." Blushing like crazy Latvia looked everywhere but the Russian.

Seeing the Latvian blush while in the outfit made Russia think he looked more adorable.

" Raivis," Russia walked up to Latvia and lifted his chin up gently," I think you look wonderful in this dress."

"Y-you do?" By this point Latvia was red.

" I do." Russia smiles.

" C-can…. Can I ask you something?"

" Sure"

" W-why do you t-t-take me places?"

" I thought it was obvious, Little one."

Latvia looked at him confused like. Russia couldn't help but think he looked cute.

Russia bended down to Latvias level and kisses him lightly. " I like you."

Latvia regained his red face. " I-I-I-I like you too"

Russia smiles brightly, Latvia never seen him smile like that. It looked real unlike his old fake one.

"Hey Raivis."

" Y-yes?"

" Can I kiss you again? Your lips are soft~"

Instead of saying yes like he wanted to, Latvia nodded his head. Russia smiled and kisses him again.

" Like I knew that was going to happen~ Oh how I love match making~~~"

There we go~

Yay crossdressing! *is shot*

As you can see, this is going to be a multi chapter one but im going to put completed because each chapter is its own story.

So for now

TBC~


End file.
